valentines day dance
by browniej126
Summary: ok so this fanfic is about Mickey from halo 3 odst and an oc called Mandy who dance at a valentines party yes this summary is terrible I accept that I believe I'm the first person to do a romance fanfic involving Mickey so yeah if you have read another one please inform me I want to read it please read and review thank you warning this fic has swearing in it you have been warned


**a/N ok so before I explain this story and why I'm doing it, no I have not abandon my borderlands fanfic that is still going on I have something big coming in a later chapter but I wanted to do this. Ok so if you have read the summary yes the couple is Mickey/oc if you don't know who mickey is he is the red demolitions expert in halo 3 odst who is my favourite character but for some reason there is 1) no Mickey on the character select thing on the filter and 2) as far as I can tell there is no mickey fanfics at all so I'm glad I'm the first. Ok the oc will just be here no introducing her she is already on the team I may do an introduction to her in a story but not this one, her name is Mandy, her colour is purple and she is the tech expert or hacker ok so I hope you enjoy ^_^**

Mickey woke up with a massive headache

The team had got back from a firefight last night and mickey had a hunter blast right next to him which is the reason for the head ache

He got his military trousers and boots on and also put on his red t-shirt which said ODST on the front and on the back it had a drop pod on it and it said HELLJUMPER

He left his room and went to the mess hall and grabbed a tray

"so what's on today's menu?" Mickey asked the dinner lady

"this mickey hope you enjoy" the dinner lady wasn't very pleasant and for some reason every Friday nether was the food

She placed a huge spoonful of what looked like porridge but was grey and had what seemed to be carrots

"how delightful" Mickey said sarcastically

He turned around and saw his team so he ran over their not caring about the food

"hey guys how's things?" Mickey asked with a huge smile on his

"good" they all said one after another

Mickey sat next to Mandy like he always did as he secretly had feelings for Mandy put never showed it

"so Mickey what effect did that hunter blast give on you?" Romeo asked

"well I have a killing headache and my right arm hurts a bit but I will live hopefully" Mickey asked starting to eat his sorry excuse for food

"so Mandy I heard you hacked Romeos computer what type of dirty things did you find?" Micky asked trying to be funny which only made Mandy giggle

"well I found a couple of dirty pictures and some photo shopped one's with his face then a muscular body" Mandy answered

"what I do on my computer is my own business" Romeo said " so mickey who are you going to dance with at the valentine's day party" Romeo asked

"Shit is that today fuck I lost track of time" Mickey shouted

When they finished there fake food they put their trays back and went to get ready for the party as it started at 12:0am and finished 08:00pm and it was 11:55am when they finished there fake food

Mickey never really cared about what he wore but today was important he planned to ask Mandy to dance

He expected to be turned down but you never know till you try it

"ok so I will were this top, these shoes and these trousers" Mickey said to himself

When he was done getting dressed it was 02:00pm

"fuck how long does it take me to get dressed" Mickey shouted when he heard a knock at the door

He opened the door and saw Mandy's beautiful face

She had brown eyes which seemed to glint in the lights; she also had dark blonde hair which was always tied back

He then looked down and saw she was wearing a purple dress and red high heels which made her about two centimetres smaller than Mickey

"wow you scrub up nice although it does take you forever" Mandy said bringing Mickey out of his thoughts

"thanks wait why are you knocking for me?" Mickey asked

"you're the only one who's not at the party so I opted to get you" she answered with a smile on her face

"ok let's go" Mickey said

**5 hours later**

Almost everyone was dancing, Romeo was dancing with a random marine, Dutch was dancing with Sarah who was a pilot, Rookie was dancing with Cara who was another ODST but from a different squad and Buck and Dare were dancing no surprise there

But the only people who weren't dancing were Mickey and Mandy

Mickey finally gathered up the confidence he needed and walked up to Mandy

"hey Mandy um do you want to dance?" Mickey asked

"sure everyone else is" Mandy said and with that they were dancing

Mickey wasn't the best at dancing but got the hang of it eventually

He looked down to see Mandy staring at him blushing

"what?" he said making Mandy jump

"I was think how hot you look in that suit" she said nervously

"Mandy am I making you nervous" Mickey asked with a small smirk on his face

This made Mandy look down but Mickey brought her face to look at him

"Mandy you don't need to be nervous" Mickey said and with that he closed the gap

They kissed passionately both losing control and letting their feelings show

They could tell that people were looking but they didn't care

They eventually broke the kiss because they need air

"Mandy I love you I have for a long time but I was too nervous to ask" Mickey said staring into Mandy's eyes

"Mickey there was no need to be nervous I love you too" Mandy said

"let's go to my room we can have some privacy" Mickey said with a grin on his face

"sure" Mandy said and with that they went back to Mickey's room to do something a bit interesting

**a/N so there you are what do you think if you want me to do a fanfic introducing Mandy you will have to wait till my borderlands fanfic is done so I can focus on one big fanfic at a time but when I'm bored and I have an idea in my head I will still write one-shots like this so thanks for reading please review and bye bye ^_&**


End file.
